Akame ga Kill X Juken Sentai Gekiranger Trailer
by J the Abarekiller
Summary: First the announcement, then the intro, and now the trailer to my first full on Multi-Chapter Fanfic, Akame ga Kill X Juken Sentai Gekiranger. (Warning: Maybe some slight spoilers for Chapter 1 but as you might see you point have to worry)


**Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now. Sentai is owned by Toei and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Square Enix.**

 **The Fanfic itself is still in the writing phase so I cannot guarantee its release date. So here is a trailer for it to suit your needs.**

 **However, like the Marvel Cinematic Universe, there might be some differences from the trailer and the finished product since I might change my mind on certain things, but I'll still keep allot of the fundamentals intact so you won't have to worry about that.**

 **Now on with the trailer.**

A large bright blinding beam of light appears in the sky. When the light goes down, a Chinese like building appears in its place.

A man with a long furry brown cloak walks out from the door and inspects his surroundings. He extends his hands out.

"Scatter around. Come back here and tell me what you find." He says.

A group of the man's soldiers attack a girl with pink hair, long pig tails, a pink gown and blasting them away with a large gun, a girl with long purple hair, glasses, a lilac cheongsam carrying giant scissors and slashing at them, and a girl with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail with tonfa guns firing at them and a giant dog like creature consuming them.

The two girls run into an eagle like monster.

"Mine!? What happened!?" a brown haired young man said with a worried look on his face.

"We were basically double ambushed, we barely made it out alive." She said while carrying her unconscious friend over her shoulder. A large muscular man with a pompadour came and took the purple haired girl inside. "Sheele took some bad hits but I think she'll be ok."

"Strange weapons you say?" The man said speaking to the eagle like creature. He then walked to one of his foot soldiers and punched it across the room. "Just as I feared, some of my power was lost when we arrived. I can't do anything in this state. For now, I shall wait until my power has fully restored, then I shall see to this matter myself." The man said while getting into a meditative position.

The young man, the pink haired girl and the auburn haired are seen fighting a large group of the foot soldiers and an eagle monster while the furry cloaked man watches while a female companion is with him.

Their weapons begin to glow and transformed into animal like humanoid creatures. One a crane, another a dog, and finally a dragon.

"Crane Style Sage, Shau Xig." The Crane says while doing elegant poses and holding throwing knives.

"Dog Style Grappler, Hekat Zu." The dog says while doing fast and agile poses.

"Dragon Style Fist Sage, Spear Wielder Tyrant." The dragon said twirling his spear around and pointing it at his enemies.

The cloaked man, named Rio, activates a lion like armor and fights the three sages.

Scene cuts to them all back at HQ where Tyrant explains his story. "Long ago, a powerful creature attacked both of our sides. The only way for us to defeat it was to join forces with our enemies but even then, it wasn't enough."

Flashback shows several masters, students and sages battling against an enormous dragon like creature.

"To finish the creature off once and for all, we used the forbidden Geki Waza, Kensei, ending the horrific battle, but not without several losses. By the time the battle ended there was only a handful of us left. However, we had paid the price for using such a forbidden technique, our bodies were turned into energy. The first emperor had found this power and sent many of his best warriors to hunt down any danger beast they could find and had many scientists throughout the world make strong weapons and defenses with them. Now we are free."

Cuts to Tyrant as he frees a humanoid snake beast man and a humanoid lion beast man from Murasame and Lionelle.

"Master of Lion Grappling Ken, Lie Ken." The lion says while slamming his claws to the ground and striking his claws forward.

"Master of Snake Poison Ken, Dúshé Yīxué." The snake said striking his arms forward and standing in a kata stance.

Scene cuts to Tyrant and the brown haired young man, named Tatsumi, sitting next to each other by the purple haired girls, named Sheele, room.

"It's because I was so naïve that my childhood friends were captured and tortured to death."

Tyrant pats him on the back to comfort him. "Don't beat yourself up for it, I was just like you

when I was a mere student. We make mistakes so that we learn from them. We fall down, so that we may pick ourselves back up again."

Scene cut much lime later as Tyrant, Shau Xig, and Hekat Zu stand in front of Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock.

Shau Xig stands in front of Mine. "Mine, shall be trained with me in technique."

Hekat Zu stands in front of Lubbock. "Lubbock, you shall train with me to train your body."

Finally, Tyrant stands in front of Tatsumi. "Tatsumi you will train with me to train your heart."

A cloaked figure stands in front of Rio. "What is it you want?"

"I watched your fight with the two Nigh Raid members. I used my Teigu to bring me here. I ask that you please teach me your fighting arts."

"I admire your loyalty. However, flattery can only get you so far. You must first have to pass the Chamber of Trials, then I will see if you are worthy to be under my tutelage."

Scene cut to them at the palace. A male general, name Budo, walked to him. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here but you aren't welcome here." He said as he was about to grab Rio. However, the same cloaked figure from before grabs him and throws him across the room. "You are not worthy to touch Rio-sama."

A portly man with a beard looks shocked by this, "I demand you tell me what is the meaning of this S-"

"I no longer go by that weak name." The figure says as he removes his cloak and throws it away revealing to be in the same uniform as the foot soldiers expect he didn't have the masks on him but instead a scorpion symbol on his forehead, "I am now scorpion Rin Jūken user Dúyè Xiē."

Scene cuts to him fighting several soldiers trained by the male general and killing them all easily.

Esdeath rushes towards Rio only to be stopped by Xiē as he grabs her and throws her away. "You are not worthy to fight Rio-sama."

"Fine by me, I will gladly kill my first traitor."

"No."

"Rio-sama?"

"I will gladly take her challenge. It's time for this woman to know her place."

"I'll enjoy sending you to hell." Esdeath says while licking her lips as she pulls out her rapier.

Rio grabs his cloak. "As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one destined to rule the world, my name is the Black Lion Rio."

 _ **RINKI GAI SOU**_

He says as he removes his cloak and throws away while donning black and gold lion like armor.

"Shall we begin?"

"With pleasure."

They both charge at each other and Esdeaths rapier clashes with his fist.

Scene cuts to back to Night Raid and the masters as Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock are given orange and black fingerless gloves.

 _ **COME FOURTH! THE POWER OF THE BEAST!**_

They pump their fists in unison.

 _ **BEAST ON!**_

And fade to black as title appears.

 **Akame ga Kiru**

 **X**

 **Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā**

 **Chapter 1 coming soon!**


End file.
